Step Sixty-Three, See It Through
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1321: Returning from the mall, Brittany and Santana have some things they want to keep to themselves, while there are other things they would like to get out of Kurt. - Paper Heart series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 62nd cycle. Now cycle 63!_

* * *

**"Step Sixty-Three, See It Through"  
Kurt, Brittany/Santana, Harry (OC)  
Paper Heart series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

When Santana had dropped Brittany off back at the Hummel house and they'd found neither Kurt nor Harry waiting for them, as they were supposed to be, the blonde had been briefly taken with a panic that something might have happened to her son and his father. Santana had made her check her phone and they had found his message had gone unseen. Kurt had taken Harry out and would be back before dinner.

"Do you want me to stay until they get back?" Santana asked. Brittany looked at her, thinking back to the mall earlier, and the conversation they'd had.

"Are we going to tell them about us?" she asked. "Are we telling people?"

"I don't know, maybe not right away? I just… I think I just need a little time to adjust to it, let it be ours?" Brittany smiled, coming up to her.

"That sounds like a good idea," she told her, taking her hands in her own. "So long as it's just us then, I want you to know that I'm really glad you said yes." This made Santana smile back, even dare to step up and be the one to kiss her, like she knew she was about to. Whatever they'd had before things had gotten too 'complicated' between them, it felt like so long ago that they weren't sure it was real anymore. There had been Brittany's surprise approach back at the mall, but this… This felt like their first real first kiss.

They'd heard the door and stepped apart in one swift motion, which made them both smile with conspiracy before they turned and found Kurt ushering in the stroller with Harry.

"Hiya Harry…" Brittany went and picked up the baby boy, who beamed with joy at the sight of his mother. "Did you miss me?" she asked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You got my message, right?" Kurt asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, eventually," Santana replied. "Where'd you go?"

"I, uh…" he looked back down at the stroller, like he was trying to come up with an answer.

"Speak, Hummel. You did something shady, didn't you?" Santana squinted, sensing subterfuge.

"Please, I had Harry with me," Kurt defended himself. "I would never do anything…"

"There was a boy involved," Santana pointed a finger at him, and Kurt gave himself away when he froze. "That guy, the Warbler guy, Blaine. You went and saw him, didn't you?"

"I don't know if I should be freaked out, impressed, or suspicious that you had me followed," Kurt groaned, moving to put the stroller away.

"You went to see Blaine?" Brittany followed him. "And you brought Harry? Did you hide him behind a plant?" she asked.

"I didn't hide him, I told Blaine about him, that he was my son, all of it," Kurt revealed; not like he had a choice, they'd get it out of him one way or the other.

"Wow, so you really like this guy, uh?" Santana asked.

"I don't know what I feel. He could be… something, or he could just be, I don't know, a friend. I don't exactly have that many gay male friends, do I? It's already hard to expect any kind of social life right now, between school and taking care of Harry, so I'm not going to get ahead of myself with him, whatever happens then… that'll be what's supposed to happen."

"What did he say when you told him that was your kid? He didn't freak out and run away, did he?"

"No," Kurt frowned at her. "He was actually really good about it. I think Harry actually likes him."

"He also likes a lump of plastic made into a puppet on television, I wouldn't judge anything based on what makes him smile," Santana pointed out.

"I realize that," Kurt turned back to her. "Now you know it's always a pleasure to have you around…"

"Thanks, Kurt," Santana gave him a 'humble' smirk.

"But I'm sure you have other things to do, don't you?"

"Fine, fine, I should go, I promised I'd help with dinner tonight anyway," she obliged him, moving up to Brittany and Harry, getting in the boy's line of sight and taking up his hand. "See you around, Shorty," she smiled when he cooed, sneaking a glance up to Brittany, who matched her with a smile of her own.

"Thank you for today," Brittany told her. "The mall, I mean…"

"Anytime," Santana promised her.

After she'd gone, Brittany and Kurt had taken Harry up to the nursery, where she had changed their son's diaper. Sometimes Kurt would watch her with him, how calm she always was when she'd change him, or feed him, or play with him. She was just happy to have him nearby, to see him happy and healthy.

"How did it go today? The new wardrobe?" Kurt asked her when she was done.

"You want to see?" she smiled at him, picking up Harry and putting him in his crib.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kurt joked, and she went to get the bags while he stayed up in the nursery. She would lay out the clothes on her bed, hearing Kurt make approving or doubtful noises at each new piece he was shown. "I have a shirt that looks a whole lot like this one here," he commented.

"That's why it looked so familiar. I thought maybe I already had it or something."

"And you bought it anyway?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I'm glad you went and saw Blaine today," she told him.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yeah. You should be able to get out more. Can't stay cooped up in here," she pointed out.

"Maybe," he picked up another shirt, checking the label.

"Can we meet him sometime?" she grinned, and he looked up at her.

"I don't know if that's…"

"Please?" she gave him begging eyes and he frowned.

"You shouldn't do that, it's not fair." Brittany laughed.

"Santana says the same thing."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
